Space Dragon Hijinks
by CoolCat9
Summary: VALENTINE'S DAY STORY WHERE NO ONE EVER STORIED BEFORE! CONTAINS VITAMIN C OVERDOSE LEVELS OF LEMON! VIEWER EXCRETION HEAVILY ADVISED! Ridley finally meets his soul mate. Anthro, One Day Oneshot, and concentrated citric acid levels of hot!


Space Dragon Hijinks

Valentines Day One Day One Shot!

Warning! This story contains extremely sour lemons! Don't read if you are allergic and unvaccinated!

On the remote ocean planet of Tun'occo, Ridley was taking a much-deserved vacation from his work with the Space Pirates. After nearly getting blown to smithereens many times by a puny Earth woman, it was really nice to relax by the seaside on a reclining chair with a smoothie in hand.

Ridley looked at the inside of his cup. Well, it would be nice with an actual LIQUID smoothie. What he had at the moment was basically flavored snow that didn't settle to the bottom when sucked. He'd often have to poke and prod the slush to get a good amount in the straw's range, which was such an adventure. And an adventure was something Ridley did not want to have on his deserved break.

Ridley set the blasted thing down to hopefully let the giant sun of this planet's system melt it into a proper smoothie. That was when he heard a female voice addressing him.

"Are you Ridley? The ferocious general of the Space Pirates?"

In a split second, Ridley threw off his sunglasses, shot up, and snarled. Because of many incidents in the past, him hearing a female voice that wasn't Mother Brain's reach his ears in a time of bliss would ring "Immediate Danger" in his mind.

But once his eyes adjusted and the image of the intruder reached his mind, he froze.

It was a purple space dragon, just like him, but female. Very clearly female. She had nicely-sized hips and was well endowed with amazing breasts. She was wearing a light-blue bikini and was standing there looking extremely freaking hot.

"Well hello there..." said Ridley, with a hint of awe in his voice.

The lady dragon giggled and kneeled down next to Ridley's chair while he locked eyes with her. "I never thought I'd meet another space dragon in this wide galaxy... Let alone a female."

She smiled, and leaned closer. "I never thought I'd meet another myself, besides you."

Ridley was at a loss for words at the moment, though he did feel his midbody meat start to press against his yellow trunks.

"My name's Violet." The female said. "I've known about you and the Space Pirate's activities for a long time. It's amazing to finally see you in person."

Ridley blushed a bit. "Awww... But why would you try to hook up with a war criminal like me?"

"Because even after getting put down by some woman multiple times, you never stayed down," Violet said, "That's something I really like in a scaly beast like you. It's a kind of specimen that's becoming rarer and rarer as years go on."

Ridley looked deep into Violet's sparkly eyes. "You really think that? I've never been complemented this much by a woman before, not even Mother Brain herself!"

Violet put her glossed beak up to Ridley's, not breaking eye contact even once.

"You bet I do."

After staring at each other for a while, the two space dragons began to kiss. Well, as much as beaked alien pterodactyls can, anyway. One beak held the other while the tounges of both danced together.

Ridley reached his hand onto Violet's back, and began pulling it in, guiding the dragoness on top of him. still locking lips, they started to embrace. Ridley could feel Violet's legs wrapping around his as their bodies were brought close.

"Oh... Ridley..." Violet muttered.

With his hands atop her, Ridley began to loosen the girl's bikini top. Violet didn't seem to mind as the strings came undone. She let the loose ends drift over her shoulders and let the garment fall between them. Ridley threw the bikini top aside and pushed his chest against Violet's assets, all while he felt up and down the dragon woman's back.

Ridley lowered his arms past Violet's waist and hovered them over her hips. He pressed his digits on her firm buttcheeks, then slowly worked them down to her cloth covered nether regions.

"Oh... Do it..." Violet whispered. Obeying the subtle command, Ridley slowly pried the bikini bottom away from his mate's scaly skin and diddled his fingers around the vertical mouth on her crotch. Violet let out a small moan indicating she was enjoying the activity.

As Violet kicked off her bikini bottom, Ridley's claw found the small fleshy switch he was looking for. As he began flicking at it, His mate's back began to slowly arc back and forth in pleasure, and her crevice started to moisten up.

"Mhhm..." Violet hummed.

The lady dragon suddenly separated her beak from the gentleman's. With a lustful expression on display, she put her hand between them, laying it on Ridley's waist. Ridley knew Violet was probably signalling what she wanted to do next.

"You mind?" she asked seductively.

"No, not at all."

Violet got up. She pulled off Ridley's trunks, exposing his home-grown eggplant. She then leaned down, once again bringing her head to his. Ridley then watched as the rest of Violet's body slid down, and saw his joystick enter and disappear into the girl's private ravine.

"Give me your best..." She said.

Ridley put his pelvic muscles into action and thrust vigorously, putting his meat into overdrive. Violet's hips bounced atop Ridley's cucumber, and she moaned from intense pleasure.

"Oh yes... Yes! Right there...! Don't stop...!" she panted.

Ridley kept up. Doing the do out in the sun instantly caused him to break into sweat, but he kept going. He kept stabbing with his sword. pressure was beginning to build up as Ridley gripped his claws tightly against his mate.

"Oh... Harder! Ugh... Oh yes! Oh... Ugh... I'm going to...!"

As he felt his partner's juices erupt and seep around his joystick, he also felt his purple volcano about to erupt as well.

"Ungh!" Ridley grunted as his rocket blasted off. Violet's eyes widened as she felt the streams of liquid hit her insides. She collapsed onto Ridley's chest, panting as a waterfall of white goo emptied from her gorge. Ridley put a reassuring hand on her back.

"That... was amazing..." Violet said. She and Ridley looked lovingly at each other.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to pirate extra hard to pay our future child support costs..." Ridley lamented, "But it won't be so bad, since I'd be doing it... for you."

"Thank you..." Violet planted a little kiss on Ridley's cheek and got up. She put her bikini back on. likewise Ridley put his trunks back on.

"Promise you won't report my location to The Federation?" Ridley asked.

"Even better, I'll report your location on a very inhospitable planet with a corrosive atmosphere. The Feds will be in for quite the surprise."

Ridley and Violet exchanged one last smile, and the female space pterodactyl headed off.

Ridley grabbed the smoothie he set down a while back, which has FINALLY melted in the heat. Satisfied, he took a big refreshing slurp. He needed it.

Ridley hoped he'd one day see Violet again, and perhaps his future children. But that day may never come if a certain other woman gets lucky and completely destroys him before then. Then again, actually having another space dragon in his life may give him a reason to take his piracy job more seriously, and that pesky human woman may be out of the picture sooner.

Only time will tell.

The End.

...

(A.N.: If you finished reading this and are an anti-vaxxer, Congratulations! You just got infected with coronavirus, ebola, swine flu, herpes, smallpox, malaria, polio, rotovirus, measles, rabies, salmonella, and bubonic plauge all at once!)

(A.A.N.: As you anti-vaxxers die from multiple infections, I just want to tell you that Violet was heavily inspired by IsolatedArtest's interpretation of a female Ridley.

)


End file.
